


Like, Hell No

by Healy



Category: Hellboy (Comics)
Genre: Demons, Drabble, Gen, The Opposite of Character Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: For his entire life, it feels like everybody's been trying to get Hellboy to live up to his destiny. And for his entire life, he's always had the same answer.





	

The sun was spitting hellfire, a hazy green fog was settling in, and some chump who didn’t know she was beat was blabbering on about destiny or whatever.

In other words, just a normal Tuesday for Hellboy.

“Anung Un Rama,” said the demon (Hellboy couldn’t remember her name; way too many consonants), “we both know how this ends. Fulfill your destiny as the Beast of the Apocalypse.”

“How about _no_ , buddy?” said Hellboy. He picked up a log.

“You dare defy Hell? Traitor! I’ll destroy you!” She lunged.

Hellboy drove the log straight through her heart. “Right back atcha, pal.”


End file.
